Finsh The Job
by NesTledCatSuGar
Summary: Agent Haruno is one of the best detectives that Konoha Police Force has. When a case brings her back in with her old team mates and in charge of a shy rookie, her motto was always the same. "Get the job done." But when a shadow of her past comes back to finish the job she refuses to back down this time.


**Alright so I haven't been on here in a very long time and I realized that. My parents were going through a divorce and just a lot of bullshit had happened. But I'm back and hopefully my writing skills have improved.**

Sakura groaned as she looked out her 12th floor apartment window to the bright light that was streaming in. Pushing the covers off of her body she rolled out of bed turning off the alarm clock. She stretched her arms up, cracking her back as she gave a content sigh of relief and walking to her kitchen pulling out milk and a cereal bowl pouring the milk then cereal. She scooped a bite as she turned on the flat screen TV and flipping channels to the news.

"There has been another body found in the woods this morning. Chiruko what do you think of this new victim?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she turned up the volume just a bit.

"Well Mia I hope that the Konoha Police Force can find and stop this killer that has been taking the lives away from these poor victims and their families."

Sakura rolled her eyes turning the TV off and walking back to her room to take a shower. Honestly she didn't even know why she would turn the news on because all it did was aggravate her. And if she came to work one more time with a bad altitude then Tsuande would suspend her. Again.

Now it's not that she was bad at her job. No she was actually very good at it. She just went over broad sometimes. Especially when it was her time of the month.

She was out of the shower, with brushed teeth and make up on with pink bubblegum hair in a low bun. She pulled on high wasted black flare out pants and a red tailored shirt that she tucked into her pants and rolled the sleeves up. Slipping on black heeled boots, She clipped her badge and gun to her hip pulled on her black blazer dropping her car keys and cellphone into the inside pocket of her blazer.

She cleaned out the litter box, putting in fresh litter and washing her hands when she was done. "Demon Kitty I have to leave now. Watch the apartment Kay?"

She chuckled as a slightly overweight orange tabby cat walked in rubbing against her legs. Originally she would've named the tabby Pumpkin (She never said she was good at naming things) but when she got it as a gag gift (she hated cats since she had to find a missing cat when she was twelve.) from her old team she couldn't help the name they gave it since the evil tabby cat hated all boys with a vengeance.

She sighed as she reversed out of the apartments parking lot as memories of her old team flashed back to her. When Sasu- she grimaced. She couldn't even say his name in her thoughts. When he left for an undercover mission he never came back. There were rumors that he had gone over to the other side. A traitor. Naruto promised he'd bring him back and they'd be a team again. Expect they weren't a team. Kakashi would leave for solo missions and soon it was just Naruto and Sakura.

But as Naruto promised to bring HIM back he needed to get stronger. Faster. And smarter. So off he went with one of Konoha's sanin, a title only given to the best of the best of the Police force. And it was only given to three.

So Sakura not wanting to watch their backs anymore she went in search of the only female sanin. Someone who became a mother figure and taught her almost everything she knows.

She parked in front of the Police Force Headquarters, locking her car and walking in. She flashed her badge at Genma, a flirtatious and very perverted young man who was subbing for the two normal front desk boys.

"Oh Sakura? Wanna go on a date with me Friday night?" Sakura flipped him the middle finger as her cheeks flushed slightly and he chuckled at her actions.

Sakura turned a few more corners, opening the door to her office and sitting down, logging into her computer. She scrolled through a few emails from co-workers, most being invites to parties or asking for people to raise money for a new soda machine or better TV in the lounge.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" Sakura looked up from her paperwork, seeing TenTen, a good friend of hers and a weapons expert of the KPF.

"Ah Good morning, TenTen-san. Did you and Neji-san have a nice date?" Sakura giggled into her hand as TenTen blushed as red as a tomato at the mention of her and Neji on a date.

"It was not a _date_!" TenTen bit her lip, putting emphasis on date. "I'm taking it that you're still in the closet about your feelings." TenTen gapped at Sakura as she threw her head back cackling at her friend's misfortune.

"Whatever. Anyways you have a rookie to take care of. Congratulations. She'll be here any minute." TenTen smirked at the look of despair that Sakura was giving her. TenTen knew how much Sakura hated taking rookies under her wing.

"Oh come on!" Sakura grumbled as she looked at the time on her computer screen. "It's not even noon yet!" TenTen chuckled as she informed her of her to be duties as a trainer and left having nothing more to say. (In reality she and Neji were meeting in a few minutes)

Sakura sighed getting up from her seat and walking to the Captains office where she would most likely meet her rookie that she would be taking on for a few months, maybe more.

Sakura gulped as she heard crashing and yelling from inside the captains office. _ Maybe I should come back later…_

"Sakura! I know you're out there!" She gave a whimper opening the door as she didn't want to be the target of her Captains temper. She closed the door behind her walking to the middle of the room as she a new team hovered behind her in fear. The Captain wasn't one to mess with.

"Sakura maybe you can help the new team out. It seems they have lost their balls. Their tiny, very ting in fact that you could barely see them with a microscope." Captain Tsuande glared at the three boys behind Sakura so fiercely that one fainted.

"When I ask for a report it doesn't mean I want it later, or tomorrow or next week because your dog ate it or whatever bullshit excuse you use. If that report is not on my desk in the next hour and twelve minutes exactly then you can kiss your jobs goodbye! Now leave!" Tsuande had taken to throwing all three out by their shirt collars, nearly choking one. Or Sakura thought since his face had turned purple.

Sakura looked over the room seeing that there wasn't as much damage as usual. "You wanted me?" Sakura bit her lip looking over her Captain.

"Yes. For more than just the rookie you'll be taking care of. There's a case I want you on." Tsuande clasped her hands together resting her chin on them.

"There seems to be a multitude of cases that are connected to each other. As you must've saw on the news, there has been more bodies showing up and as my star prodigy I'm putting you on the case." Tsuande waved her hand over to a cabinet where two files were laying on top. "One is information about your rookie, and the other is the case your now on."

Sakura sighed walking out of the office and back to her own while reading her rookies information. She was a few months younger then herself and was pale with long dark hair and a slight blush.

She moved out of the way of a girl with green hair and green eyes with a skirt to short and a shirt that was nonexistent. The officer that had brought her in had a bloody nose and Sakura suspected that the girl tried to run. Not that she got far from the looks of it.

"Hello. Are you Sakura Haruno?" Sakura turned her head to the right slightly and saw her rookie. "Yes. I assume that you're the new rookie?" The young woman nodded walking up to Sakura with a grace that Sakura saw in dancers. She shook Sakura's hand professionally and politely. "I am Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga eh?" Sakura nodded to herself as they walked together to her office. The Hyuugas were a popular dance company that added fighting into their routines. "What's a dancer doing at Konoha Police Force HQ?"

"Ah, I uh…I wanted to follow a different path. I want to help others." Sakura raised a brow at the blush that has now adorned her rookie's cheeks. "Right. Well we have a case briefing in two hours so to pass the time let's get to know each other for a bit."

Hinata nodded as she followed Sakura to the lounge where the food was. Sakura got a water and starburst. Hinata got a blueberry flavored drink and fruit chews. They sat down next to a window where they could see the cars and people outside.

"My favorite color is red."

"Mine is lavender." Sakura nodded as she took in the tan pants that were tucked into black boots and a lavender blouse.

"I like to read about medicine."

"I like making herbal medicine." Sakura raised a brow at Hinata before taking a gulp of water.

They talked for a while learning things about each other and finding many things in common. Perhaps getting a rookie wasn't so bad. The girl wasn't near as annoying as Sakura herself was when she was put into a team for the Police Force.

Before long their hours were up and they had to head back for the case briefing.

**So yes I know. Somewhat shorter then I usually write sometimes but I'm just getting back. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you can only catch so many when you don't have a beta. **

_**Question: Who's your favorite team of Konoha (team 7, team Minato etc.) and why?**_


End file.
